


An anniversary of sorts

by theDah



Series: Tumblr prompts / events [3]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Ruroken Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theDah/pseuds/theDah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Meiji 14, the bright and peaceful new era and Kaoru is happy. Her swords-school is thriving and more importantly, she is no longer alone.  With two friendly (and seriously attractive) boarders in the house, her days are full of laughter and smiles. Perhaps, she ought to be more open about her feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An anniversary of sorts

**Author's Note:**

> Rurouni Kenshin Week, SET ALPHA, day 3 – Shipping  
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Tomoe Himura, Kenshin Himura  
> Pairings: Kaoru/Tomoe/Kenshin (yes, you read that right)  
> Rating: T  
> Setting: Meiji 14, Canon divergence - Tomoe lives  
> Word count: 3857  
> Notes: Thank you @animaniacal for your help in editing and for your valid suggestions!

# An anniversary of sorts

 

“A gift you say? Something suitable for a celebration?” the grandmotherly sweets vendor murmured. “Then, how about these?” She lifted a tray of delicate, pink, blossom-shaped confections. “You can’t go wrong with a classic.”

“Ooh, it’s been years since I have had those,” said Kaoru wistfully, trying to resist the temptation. “But I think those are a bit too nice for my purposes.”

She had come here to buy something nice today, true. But there was a definite difference in buying something sweet to enjoy with tea and the sort of pretty frivolousness these blossom-shaped sweets represented. Besides, wasn’t it usually young men who bought these to impress their ladies – not, err…

…But then again, these would express the message nicely, wouldn’t they?

The vendor was smiling at her, a knowing look in her eyes. “Kaoru-san, a young lady should have sweets like these at least once in the season. So, let me make you a deal: a packet of four for 15 mon. That’s two each, for you and your friend.”

“Better make it six, then,” Kaoru replied, without thinking twice.

The vendor raised her brow. “Indeed? Well, let’s make it 20 mon then. A real bargain, so you and your friends can celebrate the spring.”

“Um… Okay,” Kaoru reddened and dug into her coin pouch. “Yes, I’ll take them.”

The vendor accepted the payment and packaged the confections into a nice gift-box, tying it with a pretty ribbon. The end result looked downright  _romantic._ It would have been perfectly fine, but it left Kaoru feeling a bit self-conscious and aware of people’s gazes on the way home.

A well-known single woman walking home with a pretty box in her hands, one that was obviously intended as a gift? Oh, hell… Kaoru could only imagine how this would spur on the neighborhood ladies’ gossiping! In their eyes, a young lady like her, who came from a good family and was at her best marriageable age, should have been married already. Or, at least, courting with any of the several young men who had come to propose their suit to her.

Kaoru grimaced, glancing down at the gift.

Hopefully, people wouldn’t take this as a sign that she was opening up to the possibility of marriage at long last. She wasn’t, but all too many families seemed to have sons of suitable age to foist at the heiress of a big, old house at the slightest perceived opportunity.

But, what if the neighborhood busybodies found out  _she_  was the one who had bought the gift?

How long would it take them to conclude that she had gone over the bend, forgotten all feminine decorum and was trying to go courting herself?

An embarrassed titter escaped from her lips and Kaoru covered her mouth with her palm, feeling heat rushing to her cheeks.

Oh, what a scandalous idea!

But still, she couldn’t  _quite_  muster the appropriate horror at the notion.

These last three years had changed her much, taking her further and further away from the bounds of ordinary, from the narrow role of a proper and well-mannered daughter of a former samurai family. She no longer felt any need to try to shove herself into that mold, to try to make herself fit the expectations of others.

The great catalyst for that change had been her beloved father’s death in the Seinan war. He hadn’t left her destitute: she had inherited the deed of the land, the house, the dojo and his life’s work, the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, but with them, she had gained more trouble than any young woman was expected to handle. Despite the advice of many, she hadn’t closed the sword school or sought a husband to provide for her, but continued teaching herself. It hadn’t been easy. Many students hadn’t been able to adjust to learning from a young, female assistant master and had chosen to leave, one by one. Then, like wolves scenting wounded prey, those damn Hiruma bastards had targeted her, tarnishing the name Kamiya with their terrible lies…

Kaoru had been alone, abandoned by students and friends, hanging on to her pride and convictions by tooth and nail… when she had been saved by a pair of homeless strangers. In return, she had opened her home to them, inviting them to stay until they got on their feet again.

The rest, as the saying went, was history.

Now her large house was full of laughter and smiles.

She had students, real students, who paid for the privilege. Her father’s hope of creating a sword style for peace wasn’t just a silly dream anymore, but something that a growing amount of people found worthwhile: a way to preserve the best of the old, traditional art in this new and peaceful era.

More importantly, she wasn’t alone anymore.

Kaoru lengthened her stride unconsciously, eager to get home. It was late afternoon now. The lessons should be just about over. She had just gotten the dojo in sight when a gaggle of children raced out of the gates.

A tall, somber woman in a modest kimono saw them leave.

Even now, Kaoru couldn’t help but marvel her beauty. She had long, meticulously groomed hair that shone in the sun and large, dark eyes set in a heart-shaped face. Her skin was pale, but still smooth and unblemished despite the fourteen years she had on her… Oh, Himura Tomoe looked just a stunning as ever.

A smile rose to Kaoru’s lips and she called out, “I’m back.”

“Welcome home, Kaoru,” Tomoe turned to her. Her red lips were tilted slightly, too minuscule of an expression to be called a smile, but one that those who had learned to decode the subtle signs in her cool, reserved mannerism knew meant pleased satisfaction. “How was your shopping? Did you find what you went looking for?”

“I think so.” Kaoru lifted the box to show and let out a little laugh, “it’s a bit too nice, perhaps – but I figure that today we can afford a bit of luxury.”

“Oh?”

“It’s a surprise, for you and Kenshin both,” Kaoru grinned.

“I’ll be looking forward to it them.” Tomoe inclined her head. “Kenshin was starting dinner a while ago, so I’d assume it won’t take long now.”

“Great!” Kaoru stepped into the privacy of the walled courtyard and Tomoe drew the gates shut behind them. The weight of imaginary eyes’ attention diminished and she let out a slow exhale, feeling the tension bleeding out of her shoulders. “How did your lessons go today? Did the kids behave?”

“They were remarkably demure. Even Akio and Ushio,” Tomoe murmured. “Most likely none of them wanted to risk incurring your wrath again. I was most pleased. The boys’ quarreling was getting especially disruptive.”

“'Said that it would work, didn’t I?” Kaoru beamed. “Give boys some clear rules and they tend to fall in line.”

Tomoe shot her an amused look, “that they do.”

For the last three years, Tomoe had been teaching the neighborhood’s kids to read and write. The whole thing had started by accident when Tomoe found out that Kaoru’s new apprentice, Yahiko, couldn’t string two legible sentences together on paper. With an almost scary intensity, she had taken it upon herself to remedy this with great results and soon after, the word had gotten out.

Now the main house’s larger guestroom was packed with kids five days a week and the unofficial lessons had transformed into a respectable job for Tomoe. At first, she had hesitated to ask for compensation for her time and effort, but most parents were only happy to tip her and this habit had grown to be a sort of unspoken agreement among those from better off situations. Most of Tomoe’s earnings went into buying supplies; ink, paper, and brushes, but lately, there had been more and more left over.

When that money was combined with Kaoru’s modest earnings from the dojo, they had enough to afford luxuries every now and then and still have something to set aside for the bad days. It wasn’t much, but it was more than enough to live well and be happy.

Like Tomoe had mentioned, they found the last member of their trio in the kitchen.

Kenshin was finishing up dinner. For a moment, Kaoru couldn’t help but marvel from the doorway at how utterly at ease he was in the domestic setting. His long red hair was tied up messily in a bun, keeping it out of the way. The sleeves of his new, purple kimono were tied back with a cord and he was humming to himself off-key, setting food on serving bowls.

Kaoru licked her lips, then inhaled deeply, taking in the tantalizing scent of miso and spicy, grilled fish. “Oh, it smells absolutely divine in here.”

Kenshin looked up from his task, his violet eyes brightening happily. “Miss Kaoru! Tomoe! You are just in time, that you are!”  

“Hello, dear,” Tomoe said, walking to him. “Do you need any help?”

He hesitated, “Well, perhaps with setting the table…”

“I’ll be right there, too – just let me put this aside,” Kaoru said, showing him the gift box. “And before you ask, it’s a surprise.”

“Oro?”

Tomoe whispered conspiratorially, “Kaoru took off after her lessons, saying she wanted to get something for  _us_.”

“Ah…” Kenshin blinked, “But, why?”

“Well…” Tomoe paused, “That’s the mystery, isn’t it?”

“And I’m not telling,” Kaoru grinned. “At least, not before we eat. After all that running around, I’m starving.”

“But of course,” Tomoe allowed fondly. “Let’s see to it then.”

Kenshin shook his head at their banter, but pointed out which dishes were ready to be carried to the dining room.

In short order, they had everything set up and they settled to eat in peace. Tomoe and Kenshin were rather quiet people by nature and Kaoru didn’t feel the need to stir up a conversation just for conversation’s sake. However, if Yahiko, Megumi, Doctor Gensai, his grandchildren, or any of their large circle of friends were visiting, it would be different, as the dining room often descended into a state of gleeful chaos. Now, though, it was just relaxing to abandon the worries of the day and dig into the delicious dinner with gusto.  

As Kaoru had come to expect from Kenshin, the food was simple but full of flavor. He preferred simple recipes, using only a few, basic ingredients, but his side dishes were always spicy and set off the plain rice nicely. In comparison, Tomoe’s cooking was usually far more elaborate. For her, cooking was a delight, not a chore and she  _liked_  going through all the hoops of preparing the traditional dishes enjoyed in former samurai households. However, with her little school taking up her time, Tomoe often didn’t get to cook as often as she wanted.

So these days, whenever Tomoe was too busy for it, Kenshin had added cooking to his list of chores. In general, he didn’t like being idle and having no other job to fill his days, he had taken over washing laundry, cleaning, buying groceries, fixing things, as well as all the other little tasks that tended to accumulate in a large, old house like theirs. Thanks to his efforts, there were no dusty nooks or signs of neglect to be found anywhere. Perhaps, it was a bit strange of an arrangement, for the women to bring in an income and the man to keep the house, but it suited them all just fine.

And besides, who cared what was proper?

Kaoru hadn’t forced herself to do what everyone expected of a girl in her circumstance and she had gotten everything she’d wanted anyway.

Proper was clearly overrated.

When they finished the meal, Kaoru fetched her little surprise and set it on the table between them. She didn’t feel embarrassed anymore for how obviously romantic her choice of gift was. It was thanks to these wonderful people that she had found her happiness, so she damn right ought to show her feelings more openly. After all, this arrangement of theirs wasn’t just “something that had happened” anymore, but something that she had chosen, decided on, and had no intention of letting slip from her grasp.

“So,” Kaoru started, motioning for the gift. “I went to buy something for all of us to enjoy because it struck me that today is an anniversary of sorts. You see, on this day, three years ago, you two stumbled into my life and changed it for the better.”

“Has it been so long already?” Tomoe murmured and reached for the gift, her nimble fingers tugging the ribbon loose. “I didn’t realize.”

“Oro… “ Kenshin’s brows furrowed in thought and he counted on his fingers. "Three years to the day, so it is.” He looked up, hesitating, “but one could hardly call our arrival auspicious for you, that one wouldn’t.”

“Adversity builds character,” Kaoru shrugged. “I won’t say it was easy for us, but madmen like Shishio and Kanryuu needed to be stopped. Even Enishi’s grudge wasn’t something we could have avoided, not without a confrontation. Still, despite the trouble, I wouldn’t change a thing.”

“I wouldn’t either.” Tomoe admitted softly and glanced at Kenshin, “I’d hate to think how badly things could have gone if we had been on the road…”

Kenshin grimaced, acknowledging the point without comment.

Kaoru had no trouble understanding why: before she had invited him and Tomoe to stay with her, they had been homeless wanderers with severely limited prospects. Kenshin’s troublesome past had caught up with them in the form of a particularly inspired revenge seeker, who had torched their home and gotten them banished from the peaceful countryside village they had been living in. To make things worse, it wasn’t even the first time something like that had happened and both of them had been at the edge of their rope when they had arrived in Tokyo.

Yes, these three years had changed much… for all of them.

“Anyways, please open it!” Kaoru prompted. “Let’s enjoy!”

Tomoe opened the lid and her eyes widened in surprise, a little gasp escaping her lips as she recognized pink, delicately crafted seasonal sweets and the romantic undertones they often represented.

Even Kenshin’s brows climbed high as he took in the details.

“I, ah…” Kaoru stammered, wringing her hands in a fit of nerves. “I wanted you to know how glad I’m that you are here, in my life. You have given me so much and I… I, ah–”

There was a strange, constricting feeling at the back of her throat and her heart was racing, but she couldn’t stop now….

“This thing of ours, I know it’s not exactly proper, but it’s good, isn’t it?” Kaoru blushed, recalling that sweet summer night when her whole world had been upturned. They had been sitting on the porch together, enjoying the cool breath of wind… and then, right before Kenshin, Tomoe had lifted her hand to Kaoru’s cheek, tilted her chin and kissed her on the lips. But unlike she had feared, Kenshin hadn’t been outraged, or even surprised, but just stared at them with hooded eyes, his lips parted and then he had reached out to touch her too.

Kaoru paused to swallowed, once, twice… and looked at them, finally knowing exactly what to say: “I love you – both of you.”  

“Oh, Kaoru…” Tomoe reached across the table to clasp her hand. “It’s okay,” she said, her fingers caressing her palm tenderly. “I know we haven’t spoken about this much, but…”

A sharp inhale cut through her words. “Kaoru,” Kenshin whispered softly, his eyes uncharacteristically serious. “Are you sure? This thing between us, it’s not… well, you could have so much better.”

It was like he had upturned a bucketful of ice over her head. Kaoru froze, her stomach lurching like she was about to be sick… but then, she noticed the frown between Tomoe’s brows, distinct and disapproving. Tomoe was the oldest of them and her approval meant the world to Kaoru and Kenshin both, but now she was wrinkling her nose in distaste. “Kenshin, dear… you could have worded that far more delicately.”

“Oro?” Kenshin blinked. “But it’s the truth, so it is! And what if people find out? The gossip would severely wound Miss Kaoru’s prospects of getting married. You know how people follow everything that happens in the dojo already, that you do.”

The dread in Kaoru’s stomach was lessening and she couldn’t quite hold back an incredulous snort. “Excuse me? Who said I have any intention of getting married? Do you honestly think I’d exchange what we have now for any of those sloths who have come to knock on my door?”

“They have been mostly the sleazy or opportunistic sort, haven’t they?” Tomoe huffed, in total agreement.

“But…” Kenshin paused, obviously considering his words, “Miss Kaoru, what about your reputation? What if you want something else, later? Like a family of your own?”

And finally, Kaoru understood where all his doubtfulness was coming from. It wasn’t that he had a problem with their arrangement, or that he didn’t care for her… no, he was once again putting her perceived well-being over his feelings. It was an old, nasty habit of his and undoubtedly, it was the reason why Tomoe seemed so annoyed, too.

Kaoru took a deep breath and let it out slowly, all her anger and hurt leaving her. “Kenshin… what we do in our own house behind locked doors isn’t anyone’s business but our own. As long as we are discreet, we can do whatever we want and it won’t affect my reputation or the lack of it.”

“That’s right.” Tomoe agreed. “Also, Kaoru – please pardon me – but to my understanding people see you as an all but confirmed as single already. The way you turned down all those suitors without even pretending to consider them merely served to confirm it.”

“Eh, can you blame me?” Kaoru reddened in memory. “I swear, none of those guys had anything in mind but getting into my bed in order to have the deed to my land. And even if they had been genuinely interested in me, do you think they would have allowed me to continue teaching swordsmanship? And what about you? The first thing a man who fancied himself my husband would do is to drive you two off.”

“Er, not that this one disagrees with you, Kaoru…” Kenshin started, "but Tomoe and I could get a place of our own already, that we could. We could still be friends and you would be free to have a family of your own.”

“You mean kids, don’t you?” Kaoru hesitated, taking in Kenshin’s solemn nod and how Tomoe tensed between them. “It’s… it’s a bit too early to say, but if it so happened that I became pregnant, I don’t think it would change much. Sure, people would whisper – but we could concoct a story about me having met a man during Tanabata. Or if that wouldn’t work timing wise, I could claim to have courted someone who had run off for fear of commitment. The child would bear my name and no one would need to know who the father was.”

"That’s…” Tomoe exhaled softly. “I think that could work. People would talk, of course, but the child would want nothing with the three of us as parents.”

Kenshin hummed in agreement. “But what if… well,” he looked aside and motioned up to his red hair. “This one is somewhat distinctive in appearance, that he is.”  

Kaoru nodded in understanding. “If the child had your colors, sure – people would draw conclusions, but I don’t think anyone would say anything. But if there was a problem, you two could always adopt him or her. Otherwise, well… I rather doubt even the most outrageous gossiper could see me as your concubine or anything of the sort. As far as anyone knows, you two are married and living here as my tenants. Besides, I rather doubt the truth seems likely to people when it’s so blatantly obvious that I’m an unmarriageable, headstrong hag only interested in swordsmanship.”

“Hardly a hag.” Tomoe let out an undignified snort. “Though, I agree with you about the headstrong lady with her heart set on swordsmanship.”

Kaoru grinned, grateful for the companionable jab.

It did wonders to lighten the mood.

“You are too kind, my lady,” she joked, inclining her head. “So, what do you say? Could we finally move to the same bedroom? Or do you want to keep sneaking in at night?”

“Oro!” Kenshin sputtered, his cheeks growing a particularly fetching shade of red.

Kaoru noted it with delight.

“Your room or ours?” Tomoe cut in before Kenshin managed to gather his bearings.

“Oh, neither. I had a better idea,” Kaoru said, her attention back in business, so to speak. “Your room is larger than mine, but it’s not quite as nice as my parent’s room on the south side of the house. I was thinking we could move away their old things and make it ours.”

“It would be the best fit,” Tomoe agreed. “But… are you sure?”

“It’s the biggest room in the house.” Kaoru shrugged. “As much as I loved my parents, I have grieved and moved on. It’s just a room now, one that’s meant to be used – and frankly, you two have spoiled me rotten. I’m quite enamored with the thought of getting to wake up with two cuties on my arms every morning.”  

Kenshin exhaled slowly and shook his head – in fondness, not denial.

“So that’s how it is,” he murmured and met her eyes. “Kaoru… are sure about this?”

“Absolutely.”

He let out a small, relieved laugh and turned to Tomoe, reaching to hold her hand. “And is this what you want, too?”

“Yes,” Tomoe said with surety in her words. She glanced briefly at Kaoru and turned back to him, considering her words. “I admit, when I first married you… I’d have never thought to find myself here, fourteen years later. But this just serves to show that we never know what life will bring on our way. Here, now – with you and Kaoru – I’m happy.” She finished, reaching for Kaoru too.

Kaoru grabbed her hand firmly. Then, she leaned forward, offering her other hand to Kenshin.

He took it with a smile.

It was a strange feeling to hold both of their hands at the same time, but somehow that single gesture meant something more than what mere words could explain.

The three of them had come to an agreement.

Perhaps this thing between them was strange and beyond propriety…. but if all of them agreed to it and found happiness in each other, wasn’t that all that mattered?

A warmth that could be nothing other than love was spreading in her chest and Kaoru smiled, coming to a realization.

_Yes, I have all that I want… right here in my hands._

_Fuck propriety._

_I’m my own woman and I can have happiness on my own terms._

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is my kneejerk reaction whenever I see anyone comparing Kaoru and Tomoe. ^^ 
> 
> Besides, they all have so much to give to each other and their personalities would work so well together…aaaah, basically, this is my OT3 <3.


End file.
